The present invention relates to a conformable pair of underwear and more particularly pertains to allowing securement to an individual without requiring them to lift their leg risking loss of balance.
The use of clothing items is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothing items heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering parts of the human body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,918 to O'Brien discloses a one piece brief with hook and pile closures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,469 to Gollestani discloses a therapeutic body suit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,795 to Lonon discloses a body suit and underpants with self-gripping fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,321 to Mortensen et al. discloses a novelty undergarment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,234 to Leibman discloses an outer garment with detachable crotch piece. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,501 to Meisels discloses a traveling and disposable underwear.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a conformable pair of underwear for allowing securement to an individual without requiring them to lift their leg risking loss of balance.
In this respect, the conformable pair of underwear according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing securement to an individual without requiring them to lift their leg risking loss of balance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved conformable pair of underwear which can be used for allowing securement to an individual without requiring them to lift their leg risking loss of balance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.